peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Compound
Welcome! Hi Compound -- we're excited to have Peacekeepers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Hi Compound Thanks to all at the Peacekeepers for selecting me to become a new Peacekeeper. It means a lot to me. I will start up dating my Wiki page asap. If I have any problems I'll drop you a line. Cheers CB :) Heya Compound Hi Compound! Thanks to you and the rest of the Peacekeepers for agreeing to let me join your ranks. I'm going to be playing around on my wiki page to try and get things to work right (since this is my first time working on a wiki. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly though. I look forward to working with everyone. Gray Hi Compound Thank you and the rest of the guys for invite. Im having a problem with my wiki page, it wont let me edit it any more and has locked out. If you can help me it would be much appretiated. :) sorry forgot to right name its me Blood Knight Solar Flare Wiki I am unable to edit my wiki, can you grant me access please. -SF Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man! Just curious if I can have a page added for my character's main villains? They would be: Fissure Harvest If not, that's cool. Let me know what I'd have to do to get access to adding them. Thanks for the help! [[Page Help?]] Hi Ray, I'm editing my Cross page and can't seem to find a way to get rid of some items. If you could delete them and note me on what was done to do so I'd appreciate it. 1 - Content Box 2 - White line breaks under the yellow/gold bars 3 - the "edit" word visible inside of the yellow/gold bars As well, is there a way I am not seeing in making the yellow/gold bars on my page actually touch the borders on my page? As of right now there is a black space seperating them from the border. I would like for it to look like a connected line if so. Message me on Live Messenger tomorrow if none of this makes sense! Thanks for the help!